


Peter Loves Gym Day

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peter sucking dick, Scenting, Smut, porn drabble, post workout blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: His husband had been waiting for him to come home from the gym, and the second Stiles made it through the door Peter tackled him to the couch, nuzzling at his neck and growling softly.





	Peter Loves Gym Day

**Author's Note:**

> A quick porn drabble commissioned by Jayla. She wanted a post-workout scenting and blowjob. Bonus if Peter acted like a whore.  
> I delivered, and she gave me permission to post. Hope y'all enjoy (:

“You-really-fuck, Peter,” Stiles gasped, tossing his head back against the couch when his voice broke on a low moan.  
His husband had been waiting for him to come home from the gym, and the second Stiles made it through the door Peter tackled him to the couch, nuzzling at his neck and growling softly.  
He loved how much stronger Stiles’ scent was after he worked out, the musk permeating every inch of their living room. Peter couldn't get enough, pressing himself close and whining low in his throat, rucking up Stiles’ shirt as he laid sloppy kisses down his chest, grunting softly and nuzzling against his skin every so often. He took a moment to trace his tongue along his husband's v-line, a shiver running down his spine when Stiles moaned softly, lifting his hips off of the couch.  
He huffed and pinned his husband's hips down before finally nuzzling against Stiles’ shorts between his legs, growling happily at the overwhelming scent that flooded his senses.  
Stiles was panting, grabbing at Peter's hair and begging him not to tease, but that was the last thing on his mind. The wolf growled softly, leaning into the hand in his hair before pulling down Stiles’ shorts and swallowing his dick in one go, the man above him catching on a moan of his name.  
It was history, Stiles cumming a few minutes later with his dick buried in Peter’s throat, hands in his husband’s hair, with a cry of his name.

Peter really loved the days Stiles went to the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on Tumblr (:](http://www.SquishySterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
